The Admins
The Admins are a group of people who have amazing powers. Ships Romeo Romeo x Xara (Xaromeo) The Admin x The Warden (Wardmin) Jack x Admin Jack (Jacin) Petra X Admin Petra (Petin) Jesse X Romeo (Jessomeo) Stella x The Admin (Admella) Gerald x Romeo (Geromeo) Fred x Romeo (Fredomeo) Xara Romeo x Xara (Xaromeo) Fred x Xara (Fara) Jesse X Xara (Jessara) Fred Fred x Binta (Freinta) Fred x Xara (Fara) Fred x Romeo (Fredomeo) Overview Before becoming Admins, Romeo, Xara, and Fred were common adventurers. They lived in a small cabin together. When they gained Admin Powers, they all left the cabin and expanded upon the first world that existed. There they created their own villages, becoming well-respected and praised among all the people. Romeo, still reminiscent of their past, built his town/arena Romeoburg around the cabin that they had lived in. Xara and Fred, however, wanted to branc out, so they made their own towns: Fred's Keep and the Oasis. After losing control of himself while trying to keep the Admins together, Romeo got in a fight with Fred and Xara, bedrocked over the world (thus making it the Underneath) and killed Fred. After killing Fred, he stripped Xara of her Admin powers and interred her in the Sunshine Institute. Powers Status as an Admin gives one immense powers. At the time of Season 2, Romeo is the only active Admin in the Minecraft: Story Mode world. Assuming that his powers are common to all Admins, holding Admin powers grants one the ability to do the following (some of which are possible in normal Minecraft with cheats): * Flight: An Admin can fly, making it easier for them to reach high places. * Super-strength: An Admin is exceptionally strong, which was shown when Romeo destroyed an area of the roof of the sea temple with a single blow in his Prismarine Colossus form and destroyed the Sunshine Institute floor. * Telekinesis: An Admin can mentally maneuver objects and people. This was displayed when Romeo made Jesse, as well as his/her friends, float up to him. Romeo was also able to maneuver the pieces of the broken prison floor to make a battle platform for the Jesse vs Petra/Jack deathmatch. * Omnificence: An Admin is omnificent, which means they can create their own mobs. Romeo is known to have created a Giant Ghast, Icy Golems, Prison Slimes, Icy Ender Creepers, Icy Spiders, Creeders, Prison Zombies, Prison Golems, Prison Spiders, a Giant Enderman, a Giant Magma Golem, and Prismarine Foes. * Unlimited''' constructions': According to the runes in the Sea Temple, Romeo built the world. He can also build anything instantly, as he created his Icy Palace of Despair instantly; he also created himself a body to be a colossus. The Warden even called him an "endless source of building brilliance." Apparently, the other Admins had this ability as well. * '''Clothing generation': An Admin can create clothing for themselves and others. This can be seen when Romeo changes the Warden's outfit from an Associate's suit to prison garb and when he changes Petra's or Jack's outfit. * Custom objects: An Admin can also create customized objects. In Romeo's case, he made the Prismarine Gauntlet. Fred made the Golden Gauntlet, showing that other Admins have this ability. * Teleportation: An Admin can teleport themselves, as well as others, and objects to any location they need or desire. Romeo makes frequent use of this ability, such as teleporting Jesse to the Sunshine Institute. * Shape-shifting: An Admin can shape-shift to fool people into thinking that they are someone else. This is another ability frequently showcased by Romeo -- he shapeshifts to appear as the Colossus, Vos, a snowman, Jesse, and Fred. As well as taking people's appearance, he can take their voices. When Romeo disguises himself as Jesse, his voice takes on a small robotic-sounding undertone, which is curiously not present in any other form he shapeshifted into. * Indestructibility: Admins are invincible to typical means, as shown when Romeo wasn't harmed by the swords Jesse and Petra/Jack used to attack him. He even said that "swords can't hurt him." * Telepathy: An Admin can talk to people telepathically whose hands are caught inside of the Prismarine Gauntlet, which was shown when Romeo was speaking telepathically to Jesse, in a whispering voice that other people could not hear. Admins may also be able to read the thoughts of the person with whom they speak telepathically. * Mind control: An Admin can control two or possibly more entities at the same time1. This was shown when Romeo controlled his snowman and Vos forms simultaneously. * Electrokinesis: An Admin can strike entities with a red electric shock. This was shown when Romeo struck Petra/Jack during the Jesse vs Petra/Jack deathmatch, if Jesse does not attack their friend. * Size-Manipulation: An Admin can grow to an immense size, as shown when Romeo, in Vos form, grows to the size of the Prismarine Colossus when battling Jesse. * Item-Generator: An Admin is capable of spawning items on another person or despawning said person's items. The former is shown when Romeo summons swords for Jesse and their opponent in the deathmatch, and the latter when he confiscates Jesse's inventory upon banishing them to the Sunshine Institute. Category:Characters Category:Groups